love for us: love the cell nucleus
by Ai.Cwe.Conan1
Summary: aku akan menunggu, aku akan membuat kita bersama, walau harus melawan tuhan... ide dasarnya dari ide lama sebelum aku kenal FFN dan fujoshi. jadi mohon maaf kalau aneh


Sesosok pemuda berusia enam belas tahu terlihat sedang menyiapkan senapan XM X107nya, tangan kecilnya sibuk mengutak-ngatik senapan, ia mengatur posisi tubuhnya - yang terbilang mungil untuk ukuran pekerjaan yang dilakukannya - untuk siap menembak. pemuda berambut biru laut itu tengah di gedung tua yang kumuh dan kotor. Pemuda itu menggenggam senapannya dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil, ia mengarahkan senapan itu ke arah luar jendela, ia sedang membidik seseorang yang berada di gedung di seberang gedung tua tempatnya sekarang. Pemuda itu menyentuh pelatuk senapannya dengan telunjuknya yang mungil dan lalu menariknya, dan...

Satu nyawa terenggut oleh sang malaikat maut mungil itu.

* * *

**Love for us: sel of Love**

**Kukoro no basket By tadatoshi fujimaki**

**Storry By aicweconan**

* * *

Dering pendet ponsel terdengar nyaring, membangunkan pemuda bersuai biru muda yang tertidur di tempat tidurnya yang berada di kamar kecil. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang tersimpan di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, membaca email yang baru saja masuk."misi baru." Ucapnya datar,

Pemuda mungil itu beranjak dari tempat yang nyaman, ia mandi dengan cepat dan memakai kaos berwarna merah dan celana panjang cokelat tua. Dan lalu keluar arfatermen tua yang ia sewa.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pusat kota, tepatnya gedung kepolisian pusat negara. Pemuda itu menunggu lif tapi walau lif sudah terbuka ia masih menunggu sapai lif benar-benar kosong pemuda itu pun masuk ke dalam ruang kecil itu dan menekan suatu tombol yang tersamarkan.

Turun dengan cepat, beberapa detik kemudian pintu lif terbuka dan menampakkan ruangan yang cukup besar, berlantai marmer, meja setengah lingkaran menyabut saat keluar dari lif dan orang-orang yang berdiri di baliknya. Pemuda itu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya dan memperlihatkannya pada seorang wanita yang berdiri di balik meja, wanita itu mengangguk."kapten sudah menunggu anda, Kuroko tetsuya-kun. Dan juga Takao serta Wakil kapten Kasamatsu sudah di ruangan Kapten"

Kuroko – nama pemuda bermata dan berambut biru langit itu – menganggukkan kepala dan melangkah pergi berjalan masuk lebih jauh. Lantai ini adalah lantai milik intelijen khusus yang di bawah perintah jenderal tertinggi angkatan bersenjata dan ia adalah agen khusus dari JJS – Junior Jenius Spy – yaitu suatu badan intelijen khusus menerima anak-anak yang sudah lulus dari universitas di bawah umur 13 tahun. Di latih selama tiga tahun, dan siap bertugas pada umur 16 tahun. Kuroko sendiri baru enam bulan bisa bertugas.

Kuroko akhirnya sampai pada pintu berwarna cokelat yang bertulisan 'ruang kapten 1 JJS', tanpa mengetuk pintu ia langsung membukanya. Ruang itu terisi oleh tiga pemuda berambut hitam – satu pemuda duduk di kursi kerja, mengenakan kacamata, dia memakai seragam khas militer, wajahnya tegas, rambutnya di pangkas pendet. Pemuda lain berdiri di kiri meja kerja dengan gaya rambut dan mengenai seragam yang sama dengan pemuda yang duduk, tegas tapi dia lebih berwajah feminin. Yang seorang lagi adalah pemuda murah senyum memakai kaos hijau tua dan celana hijau muda, berambut agak panjang model belah tengah.

"Kuroko, syukurlah kau sudah datang. Kita bisa mulai membahas tentang misi yang baru." Sapa pemuda yang duduk."misi ini adalah misi penyusupan dan pengintaian sekolah Y akuzan."

"Kapten Hyuuga, memang sekolah itu kenapa?" sang penggila hijau bertanya dengan nada canda, bukan maksudnya bercanda.

"Sekolah itu tadinya bernama Teiko sekolah khusus anak miskin pemiliknya adalah seorang Profesor ahli genetika yang sangat pintar." Pemuda yang berdiri satunya menjelaskan." Namanya adalah Akashi Kenji. Tapi enam belas tahun lalu karena terbukti melakukan percobaan kepada anak-anak yang sekolah di sana. Kenji di hukum mati dan sekolah itu di tutup tapi dua tahu lalu ada yang membeli area sekolah itu dan menjadinya sekolah umum. Yang membuat heran adalah nama pemilik yang sekarang, Akashi Seijuro."

"Anaknya membeli area sekolah dari pemerintah?" Pemuda serba hijau itu berasumsi. Sang kapten menggeleng.

"Kenji tak punya istri saat dia dihukum, yang paling penting dia adalah homoseksual. Akashi adalah marga ibunya yang yatim-piyatu artinya marga itu dibuat ibunya sendiri dan hanya kenji yang memakainya. " jelas sang kapten.

"kapan misi di mulai?" tanya Kuroko yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Besok."jawab pemuda berkacamata itu cepat."Besok ada ujian masuk sekolah itu, hanya untuk usia 16-17 tahun. Aneh kan? Ini bukan waktunya sekolah mengadakan ujian untuk murid baru. Sekolah lain sekarang baru tengah semester.''

"Jadi ini misi tim ya?"

"Ya, Takao. Ketua tim kasamatsu karena kalian baru masuk." Ujar kapten muda itu."besok kalian jawablah pertanyaan diujian itu seminimal mungkin, kalian hanya butuh masuk ke sana. Jadi kalian jangan terlihat mencolok.. baik kita selesai. ah... sekolah itu bersystem asrama jadi siapkan pakaian dan senjata."

Dengan itu ketiga agen muda itu segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan mengerjakan tugas masing-masing

Keesokan harinya Kuroko, Kasamatsu dan Takao berangkat ke tempat ujian. perjalanan ke Yakuzan academic cukup jauh, Sekolah itu bertempat di daerah terpencil pinggir desa yang masih belum termakan modernisasi dari kota. Gedungnya pun tua yang dulu dimiliki sekolah Teiko walau begitu gedung-gedungnya terlawat dengan baik sehingga tetap layak pakai.

Tak disangka peserta dalam ujian itu membeludak. mungkin karena dijanjikan akan langsung kerja dengan bayaran besar plus kerja sama dengan beberapa sekolah, jadi pesertanya lebih dari lima ratus orang. Padahal ujian masuk sekolah ini hanya tersebar lewat web mereka dan sekolah yang mereka ajak.

"Hyaa~ aku jadi gugup." Ucap Takao ceria, ia sekarang memakai kemeja kota-kota hijau tua dan muda, celana panjang hijau tua. Nih anak lumut, apa pakaiannya hijau semua? Pikir Kasamatsu yang berada di samping kanan Takao.

"Kita sedang dalam misi, Takao. Seriuslah." Kata Kasamatsu, tegas. Pemuda itu memakai kemeja lengan panjang putih polos dipadu rompi hitam, celana panjang hitam.

"Takao-kun, tolong jangan mencolok begitu, bahaya." Ujar Kuroko. Ia memakai pakaian serba putih.

"eh, techan juga mencolok. Kasamatsu-senpai juga kaya fotomodel." Balasnya tak mau disalahkan.

"Sudahlah. Diam." Perintah Kasamatsu, kesal pada anak buahnya. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa takao menjadi pengintai dengan sifat cerianya berbeda dengan Kuroko yang memang sangat berbakat? Entahlah."Sebentar lagi giliran kelompok kita memulai ujian."

Karena diadakan di kelas jadi ujian dibagi perkelompok, setia peserta sudah diberi nonber kelas dan jam ujian dimulai serta berakhir. Hasil ujian akan diumumkan besok.

Beberapa saat kelompok kuroko dan dua agen lainnya memulai ujian, dan mereka teradiam sesaat saat melihat soal-soal yang diujikan, itu adalah soal ujian setingkat S3 pada berbagai bidang."apa-apaan ini." Takao berbisik.

Kasamatsu pun bertanya-tanya, memang baginya ini mudah karena ia sudah S3 dalam bidang psikologi tapi agen khusus pun punya batasnya, ia tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana anak-anak yang baru kelas 1-2 SMA melihat soal-soal Itu.

Kuroko? Dia sih beberapa kali mengirim email pada kasamatsu untuk minta jawaban.

Semua kelompok telah selesai mengerjakan ujiannya, malam pun tiba. Sekarang waktunya makan malam. Para peserta sudah disiapkan makan malam di aula besar.

"Karena yang mengisi soal hanya 100 orang, kami putuskan mengumunkan siapa saja yang lulus sekarang." Suara seorang wanita tiba-tiba muncul di aula.

"Kau kira semua anak bisa jawab." Kasamatsu berkata sinis, ia jadi bahan contekan bagi kedua anak buahnya, tapi tak terduga ternyata Takao lebih bisa dari Kuroko. Ia kira Kuroko lebih pintar... sepertinya jangan lihat sesuatu dari kulitnya memang benar.

"Kelas 25, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio, Takao Kazunari, Midorima Shintaro." Mereka bersamaan membuang nafas lega mendengar pengumuman bahwa semua berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Nee... Nee... Techan. Midorima Shintaro itu, pemuda berambut hijau... hiaaaaa~ Aku pengen koleksi dia " Oceh takao riang, membuat kasamatsu dan kuroko mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. sang wakil kapten pun menghadiahi satu jitakkan di kepala bawahannya yang berbicara ngawur itu.

"Kelas 37-40. Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuro..."

"A... Akashi Seijuro?" ucap kasamatsu dengan heran."Buat apa sang pemilik sekolah ikut ujian masuk?"

* * *

Sorry pendek tapi ini hanya buat selingan biar ga mumet nulis di fandom naruto Well sekalian nambah jam menulis juga.

Ha salam kenal panggil aku Ai ya

Ai tunggu Reviews Noya


End file.
